Kindred
"I am the monster, that you so fear." What is a vampire? From where to they come? What is true, and what is not? Herein one finds the beginning of understanding - an introduction to the Kindred. No creature of any kind is as feared by the mortal mind as the vampire. Even the werewolf, the only contender for being more widespread in stories, is less feared by humans - for even with its monstrous countenance, the werewolf maintains some humanity. But the Kindred - the vampires' name for themselves - have forsaken everything that made them human, for immortality and power. There is nothing like the Kindred - nothing so gracefully monstrous, so perfectly horrific as they. These creatures, husks of the humans they once were, are now filled with unholy, terrible magic - magic that makes them thirst for blood, makes them the perfect unnatural predator. To be Kindred, it is said, is the greatest of curses. But in this Curse is power unbound - a set of Disciplines held together by the unholy power that lets the vampire become one of the most powerful creatures in the supernatural world. Though the power of the Disciplines may vary by age and action, one thing is for sure: The vampire, even at its weakest, is a formidable foe. To be a vampire is to be fear itself. To be a Cainite is to own the night. To be a Kindred is to enter the Requiem of Eternal Night. Biology Undeath Kindred are not alive. Again: Kindred ARE NOT ALIVE. They do not digest, and so they do not eat unless forced do, lest they be made to purge it later. Blood does not flow in their veins - they do not bleed, and they have a ghastly pallour to their skin. Kindred have absolutely no bodily processes - they cannot breed, they bear no children, there is no neurological function. (To repeat for clarity, Twilight ''fans: Vampires cannot have sex.' Don't try.) So why do they live? The entirety of a Kindred's existence is predicated on something called 'Vitae' - and despite millenia of research on the subject, not even the vampires themselves are quite sure what it is. It is known that, in it's corporeal and visible form (rarely seen) that Vitae takes the shape of a condensed black gas. Further details, discussed later. Becuase of their unliving state, there are strengths the Kindred have that are beyond the grasp of men - for instance, the Kindred are physically superior to nearly all humans. An untrained KIndred is comprable to a human in peak physical condition, even should they not look the part. A trained Kindred (through Discipline alone; their bodies cannot change through natural processes post-mortem) can be as strong as ten, twenty, fifty regular men - or swift as a bullet train. The Kindred are also possessed of a mental quickness - even having no way to form new neural connections, knowledge gained stays with them almost infallibly. In fact, so superior are they, that they refer to humans as 'kine' - a Scots colloqiual for cattle; that is what humans are to most of them, cattle. But with great power, comes a great weakness - sunlight. Unlike some (poorly written) modern literature (Can we call it literature? I think not.) would suggest, Kindred don't sparkle in the sun's rays - they disintergrate. Sunlight evaporates the Vitae from their bodies, and that which is lost cannot be regained - when it is all gone, the vampire begins to crumble into dust, for they cannot exist apart from their dark majicks. UV lights have been found to have a similar effect. Other legendary weaknesses, such as garlic and crosses, have no effect - and a stab through the heart, with anything, will paralyze a vampire indefinitely. Vitae Intangible, uncontainable, and unpredictable, Vitae has stymied even the most brilliant of KIndred scientists since the beginning of days. No one knows what it is, from where it came, or why the Kindred have it - was it from a higher power? If so, is it intended to be a gift, or a curse? Or is it a naturally evolved substance, intended to perfect the perfect hunter? Most importantly, though, how does it keep the Kindred alive? Many Kindred seek answers - especially the young. The majority of the older ones just don't care any more, and are content to have their eternity. What is known about Vitae is this: It is absolutely essential to the continued undeath of a vampire. It is shared, from Sire to Childe, through the Embrace; pulling from the Sire's Vitae, to begin the Childe's. Over the course of the Kindred's first millenia, their Vitae slowly grows, giving them more default physical ability, and allowing them to empower themselves with greater Disciplines, truly mastering their Requiem. After this millenia has passed, though, the Vitae ceases to become more potent, instead simply holding to the level it has become. From here, there is only one way which the vampire can add to his power - Diablerie. In this act, by taking Vitae from another Kindred through a bite, and absorbing the life(less) force of his vitcim, a Kindred becomes more powerful. In the process, his victim dies - but he gains whatever Vitae they may have had. This is the one universal mortal sin, and is almost invariably punished by permanent, eternal death. Embrace All Kindred, as far as the (impossibly long) memory of the Elders serves, have only come about as the result of an Embrace - the act of one vampire making a human into one of his kind. It begins with a bite - the vampire, then having bit the human, will drain the kine's body of blood and kill the creature. Then the sire must breathe Vitae into his new childe, through a sheer force of will in ridding himself of it - parting oneself from one's Vitae is not easy, and often it is where many Embraces fail. Having passed his Vitae to his childe, the sire simply waits for it to take over the corpse, and laments the permanent loss of some of his un-life force. The childe awakens within, usually, a day, new to this undead state - often, they continue to breathe out of habit, even though there is no need, and may even go so far as to attempt at eating. From here, the childe is the charge of the sire until such time as he is ready to face the world on his own, trained to be a part of the night. Psychology Requiem The Kindred's undead life has a term of its own: the Requiem. Named for the dirge that would have been played at the funeral they never had, this is the Kindred equivalent to the human condition; where the humans' is mortality, the Cainites' (so named because some believe themselves sons of Caine) is immortality. Where the humans see their purpose as building something for the future to remember them by, the Kindred have no use to be remembered, as they do not die (at least, not of age). Descent Humanity is no longer a concern for the Kindred. They barely know what humanity is like; after their Embrace, their mortal memories become blurred and obscure, no better than if they were seen through a fog, with earplugs in. They slowly lose these memories to the annals of time, and so it becomes that the Kindred loses the memory of what it meant to be human. This is the beginning of the Descent. It begins with indifference; the Kindred lose their capacity for intense emotion, they no longer feel love, hate, anger - instead, they feel approximations of these, something akin to feeling them through a heavy filter. Slowly, what emotions they had, and the memories that go with, become less and less memorable - in turn, their occurrence wears away, until they are but shadows of their former selves; not impossible to recall, and relive, but not half so good as they were. The next stage of the Descent is the loss of empathy. As a predator of man, the Kindred attack their former brethren to survive. Coping with this can only be done in a few ways, none of which allow a Cainite to maintain empathy for the human plight long: they can deny themselves human blood, in which case their inner Beast will eventually take over; they can view the humans as inferior creatures, meant to be fed upon, which essentially destroys their empathy immediately; and the begrudging taking of human blood only when one needs it to survive, yet even those Kindred who adopt this attitude will find their reluctance slipping, until they too feel nothing for the Vessels from which they feed. With greater age, vampires eventually lose their caring for humans entirely. They become consumed with the only thing that makes their existence seem to have any sort of purpose any more: the Danse Macabre. From this point on, the vampire is virtually a sociopath. Beast All vampires are, at their basest, hunters. Sophisticated as some may become in an attempt to hide this fact, at the core of every Kindred's nature is the indefatigable Beast. This is the hunter in every Kindred, something that constantly struggle to break the surface. It is the base of all animals, the innate fight-or-flight response. In Kindred, however, flight is not an option, not after they have lost themselves to this state. Most Kindred become more adept at controlling it over the years, but in times of high stress, (relatively) intense emotion, or extreme hunger, the Beast may break free of its metaphorical shackles and ravage whatever may lie in its path, or at the center of its rage. The Beast is a feared state for Kindred, as it is uncontrollable - a berserk state of swirling power, the Beast is far more likely to break the Masquerade than any other ability the vampire has. The Beast is unable to be beaten back, either, until the Kindred is either completely worn down, or the source of whatever had triggered its release is done away with. The Beast is one of the greatest challenges, and in recognition of that fact, many Kindred have adopted the paradoxical mantra: "A Beast I am, lest a Beast I become." Sociology Danse Macabre The Danse Macabre (literally, the morbid dance), the so-called "Game of Eternity" seems trivial, even stupid, to humans and younger Kindred - why would one waste an eternity of possibility on petty squabbles between clans? This, of course, is their opinion before the Descent; before the prospect of eternity truly becomes real to them. Over time, Kindred begin to realize that even accomplishing all they've ever wanted cannot fill an eternity. They start their desires anew, deciding what they want next out of their life until that, too becomes obsolete. Existence becomes boring, trite - they have nothing left with which to fill it. Minds wander, bodies cast off in search of occupation, and their clan-mates become more alluring as humans become more arbitrary. All Kindred, from birth, are bound by the Laws of Night. But very few concern themselves with them, until they become a part of their society on a daily basis. Then, the Kindred become engrossed with the politics, and their infinite intricacies - slowly, they come to the realization that things could be better for them, for their clan, if only... That 'if only' leads to another desire, and another, until, like nearly all of their kin before them, the Kindred become engrossed in the Danse Macabre. Very few are able to rise above it - those that try are often pulled back in by their own desires. They become part of the eternal struggle for power - the struggle no one Kindred, no one clan, could ever hope to win. After centuries, it is no longer about winning - it is simply about playing, accomplishing as many master-strokes as one can manage. Outsmarting, outplaying, outmaneuvering is not a means to an end, not any longer. It has become the end, and the Danse, the only means. Courts Courts are those Kindred who rule the rest - often led by powerful Elders, Courts rules specific Domains among humans. These Domains are typically large cities, or towns and the surrounding areas. Most domains have been the same size for centuries, but every few decades some Prince will take his Kindred and march on another's domain, in an attempt to expand his own. Though some Courts may have less members than most, and some more, there are usually certain positions that are filled in each. And while they may go by different names, their similar functions can be seen. The members of the Courts, by their usual names, are as follows: '''Prince - The supreme leader of the Domain, the Prince's rule is absolute. Princes allot hunting grounds, authorize Kindred to sire childer, recieve guests to their Domain, and execute those who break Tradition or the Masquerade - and these rights are theirs alone. Primogen - The Primogen are traditionally advisors to the Prince; his council, as it were, to help him keep the peace. In some cases, they are. Many times, though, they are treated to an extreme - on one end, the Primogen serves naught but a figurative purpose, and the Prince makes decisions heedless of their words. Other times, the Primogen acts the part of the power - they make the decisions in the Domain, with the Prince just the dutiful puppet to repeat them. Seneschal - Where the Primogen is the mind, the Seneschal is the hand. He deals with the day-to-day activities that needn't concern the Prince; petty squabbles between Kindred where hunting ground is concerned, differences between clans, anything that doesn't directly affect the overarching picture of what occurs in the Domain. Herald '- When there is a decree to be spread, it falls to the Herald. Colloquially known as the Prince's voice, the Herald makes sure that each and every Kindred that needs to hear a decree hears it. As such, the Herald is often a, if not directly in contact with, a Nosferatu, so as to maintain a firm connection to all the pathways of information in a domain. '''Priscus '- Sometimes, clans oppose the Prince on principle of Clan, Bloodline, or just in general. When this is the case, the Priscus is perhaps one of the greatest assets the Prince has. Recognized as the leader of the of a Clan in the Domain, the Priscus has never been a formal title - usually it is one who has been chosen by the Prince for the sway he holds among his clan-mates. He acts as the go-between for the Prince and his clan, and usually helps convince them of the merits of the Prince's action, or failing that, leads a compromise. '''Sheriff - When the Kindred have a crime problem, they can't go to the human police. Instead, their crimes are investigated by their own Sheriff; a Kindred charged as the keeper of order on a very official basis. His Hound '''- Sometimes, the Prince has something that needs doing that isn't quite legal. Sometimes, the other way needs to be looked for a job to be done. In these cases, the Hound is employed. Rarely an official title, the Hound is a colloquial term for those Kindred that must beat, break, and even kill violators of the Prince's law - and his being in the position is seldom secret. As such, the Hound is among the most feared of the Kindred in a region, as he may be given leave to act with impugnity. Those who do not hold a court position are simply considered to be among the collective - those under the court's rule. Clans A clan is, essentially, a Bloodline - one of the supposed 'Seven Sons' of Caine, the clans all bear shared origin through their sires. But a clan also represents a pedigree of sorts - those of a clan are expected only to Embrace those kine that embody the values and characteristics of their clan. A clan is protection, and backing - one does rarely challenge one Kindred alone, without the rest of the clan in the vicinity coming down against them. While clan is a biological thing, it is more largely a social construct - and often, that is the context for which it is used. Those who violate the sanctity of clan are Outcast - considered the lowest of the low, below even those slave kine to the least prestigious Kindred - and find no shelter, anywhere, unless they might keep their secret. The Outcast are also called the Marked, as they are often branded across lower the back with an empty circle, to broadcast their shame to all those who might look for it. Rarely are the Outcast forced to bear the Mark anywhere visible, as they still must maintain the Masquerade. Almost all members of a clan uphold one of their clan's Disciplines, as they are able to take to it with particular efficiency, climbing the teirs quicker than they would be able to, and with less effort, than normally. Interestingly, those who take to two of their clan's associated Disciplines find themselves with particular proficiency in only one. '''Clan Brujah - The Kindred of clan Brujah are the thugs of Kindred society - these Sons of Caine are chosen by criminals because they are criminals. The vast majority have their roots in petty thievery, murder, and everything in between. They are the truest underbelly of the supernatural world, running the Black Markets, arms smuggling, and drug trades. They rule this shadier side of life with an iron fist - those who try to run similar businesses are run into the ground with haste, and without mercy. There is often no loyalty that cannot be bought in this clan, and they have a distinct 'survival of the fittest' attitude - the weak are trampled by the strong. Preferred Disciplines: Protean, Resilience, Vigor Clan Daeva - These are the most cultured of the Kindred clans; more often than not they are poets, artists, or patricians who support the arts. Many of the earlier generations are from Italy and France, and still maintain very social aspect to their lives, often participating in coteries with the Ventrue and the more civilized members of the other clans. They are often chose because they share an appreciation for the arts or knowledge, and have produced some of the most inspired painters, sculptors, and musicians, as well as some of the greatest thinkers, in the world’s history. Preferred Disciplines: Celerity, Majesty, Vigor Clan Gangrel - Gangrel are the gypsies of the Kindred world - loners, often chosen to be Embraced because one has grown tired of being alone, but detests the thought of living with a large clan. The Gangrel are barbaric and savage to most other Kindred - they live in the wild, communing with animals, rejecting the common and accepted ways of life. They largely ignore the Danse Macabre in favor of living for themselves and the few others they may be close to. Having shed the confines of society, they tend to come and go from the lands of different Princes as they see fit, and only congregate for massive clan-meetings. Preferred Disciplines: Animalism, Protean, Resilience Clan Malkavi - The phrase "It takes one to know one," may as well have been started by the clan Malkavi; they unlike any other root out and recruit humans who are susceptible to, or are already falling prey to, mental disorders. They do this, because the clan Malkavi feel that only those that have tossed off the shackles of sanity and can truly open their eyes to the grandeur of immortality. Preferred Disciplines: Auspex, Nightmare, Resilience Clan Mekhet - Even among those who only come out at night, some are more hidden than others. These are the Mekhet, the hunters among hunters. Known for being mercenaries, soldiers, and assassins, the Mekhet are structured mostly as a for-hire militaristic society - as such, they have a militant hierarchy. Other members of clan Mekhet are brought in as spies for the leaders of covens, to ensure nothing foul is afoot - though they have been known to betray their Prince to their clan, or the highest bidder. Mekhet are chosen for their wit, wile, and skill as combatants. Preferred Disciplines: Auspex, Celerity, Obfuscate Clan Nosferatu - These sickening creatures are the only Kindred who typically make their homes in terrible places - sewers, graveyards, abandoned warehouses, the like - as they are, in some form or another, absolutely revolting. Despite their disgusting nature, however, the Nosferatu are among the most hospitable of Kindred - chosen for their negative attributes, they were then made better by their sire in order to be accepted as part of the Kindred general populous. The Nosferatu are also a very closely-knit clan, and as such, news travels among them quickly; to this end, many Princes keep one in their back pocket in order to find out what is happening in their territory and in territories nearby. Preferred Disciplines: Nightmare, Obfuscate, Vigor Clan Ventrue - Here are the true nobility among the Kindred, those classic souls who refuse to part with the idealistic times of Lords, Ladies, fiefs, and vassals. They were the Kindred who in mortal lives were Barons, Counts, Dukes, and even Kings - and they loathe parting with that kind of life. They are the socialites, like the Daeva, with culture, class, and time for sophisticated activities the more barbaric clans deem idle. These are the political powerhouses of the Kindred world, as well; leading the vast majority of covens, and lacking that, they fill the role of Senechal. The Ventrue keep a very stiff, Elder-lead hierarchy that tends to shut out the younger generations; as of late, there have been whispers among the young Ventrue of a coup in the making. Preferred Disciplines: Dominate, Majesty, Resilience History Kindred are immortal; thousands upon thousands of years lay themselves at the vampire's feet. And yet, as time goes by, extremely old memories begin to fade - no longer does the Kindred remember who he was, where he came from. Even the oldest among the Kindred, Elders dating back tens of thousands of years, only remember so much. This creates for them a problem: How do they know where they've come from? Many ascribe to a biblical theory: The first sons of man, Caine and Abel, were the origin of the vampire. Upon killing his brother, God laid a curse upon Caine - "And now art thou cursed from the earth, which hath opened her mouth to receive thy brother's blood from thy hand; When thou tillest the ground, it shall not henceforth yield unto thee her strength; a fugitive and a vagabond shalt thou be in the earth." - and sent Caine into exile. But this, they contend was not all; God twisted this first of mortal sinners into a terrible visage, sending him to repeat the act of spilling blood for the rest of a miserable eternity. And yet, this was still not a God without mercy: given unto Caine was the Gift within his Curse - that he might make brethren of his own, to spend endless time with. These Kindred - many of whom call themselves Cainites - often measure the 'purity' of their Vitae by generation of decendence from Caine; indeed, this is a concept beaten into them by Elders, especially those in the Ventrue, to keep up a rule by the older. Many Kindred do not know the truth of Vitae, and in such, fear the Elder Kindred beyond their millennium of growing might. Disciplines The true power of the vampire, drawn from the gained potency of their blood. This, more than their innate physical ability, is what makes the vampire so dangerous. A Discipline is a set of abilities practiced by the Kindred, pulling from their Vitae to in some form of monstrous manipulation of the very fabric of existence. These are practiced over the course of eternity, and for very old Kindred, they could be catastrophically mighty. Animalism - Influence in the animal kingdom is a rare thing - more often than not, animals become fearful and flee at the sight of one of the Kindred. However, some can overcome this, and use their inner Beast to communicate with that of others. This practice is known as animalism. Animalistic vampires have the latent capability to bond with animals, to a greater degree than other Kindred and even most humans.The abilities are as follows: # Feral Whispers ''' The vampire must initiate eye contact with the animal in question; doing so forges a strong empathic bond between Kindred and beast, allowing communication and suggestion. # '''Obedience Kindred’s connection with his own feral nature now allows him to command them as well. No longer need he beg, threaten or cajole animals into doing his will. He demands, and they obey as best they can. # Call of the Wild The Kindred is so fully in tune with her own Beast that she can call out in a feral voice — howling, hissing, cawing or the like — that beckons all creatures of a specific type. Any animal of that sort within a given area is compelled to respond, immediately moving toward the Kindred at its fastest possible. # Spirit Bond By locking eyes with an animal, a vampire may psychically enter the creature’s body and possess it as though it were his own for a short time. # Unleashing the Beast The vampire’s connection with the Beast is so powerful that she can manipulate not only the lesser creatures around her, but her own Beast and that of other Kindred. While she maintains no actual control, she can release the Beast in others, putting them into a frenzy of blood-thirst until the victim is forcibly stopped. Auspex ''- A heightening of senses even beyond that of normal Kindred, Auspex gives the vampire who uses it an amazing array of senses - and introduces some beyond the normal capacity. Those who practice it keep dramatically increased normal senses at all times - a major asset in most cases, and in some a nuisance. The abilities associated with the Auspex are: # '''Heightened Senses When this power is activated, all of the vampire’s senses sharpen to a razor’s edge, effectively doubling both the range and clarity of all stimuli received - this on top of the amazing sense they already possess leaves virtually nothing escaping their attention. # Aura Perception With this mystic power, a vampire can open his perceptions to the psychic auras that surround all sentient creatures. Unlike popular culture, aura have no color; rather, they are roiling waves (depending on their strength) with an inexplicable property that are difficult to understand, and nearly impossible to forget. #'Spirit's Touch' The Kindred’s powers of perception have progressed to the point that he can pick up psychic impressions from objects simply by handling them for a moment or two. These psychic impressions typically come in the form of quick and cryptic images, usually with concern to who last was in possession of it. Impressions of long-time owners or those who handled it with extreme internal emotion can precede the last handler, sometimes making it difficult to interpret what, exactly, the relation is to the object. #'Telepathy' At this level of advancement of one’s extrasensory perceptions, a vampire may project his consciousness into a nearby individual’s mind. Doing so creates a mental link whereby the Kindred can communicate silently or even scan the surface of the target’s subconscious. With enough practice, a vampiric telepath can uncover nearly any secret from any sentient being around him. #'Twilight Projection' Commonly seen as the pinnacle of Auspex achievement, this power allows a vampire to project her perceptions out of her physical body. Her senses take on an existence their own, traveling the material world like a spectre. Such a form, called a “ghost body,” is immune to fatigue and physical harm, and it can fly at great speeds. '''''Celerity - Celerity has no stepped improvement system; rather, those who master this power become inordinately quick, and simply quicker with time. This is why older vampires with Celerity seem to teleport; they can move miles in less than a minute. '' Dominate '' - Some Kindred are capable of overwhelming the minds of others with their own force of will, influencing actions and even thoughts. Use of Dominate requires a character to capture a victim’s gaze. The Discipline can therefore be used on only one subject at a time, and is useless if eye contact is not possible. Despite this, there is a residual effect in the user - among those he speaks to with eye contact, he holds significantly more sway than anyone else (besides those with a greater capacity for domination). The levels of Domination are: #'Command' Once he has established eye contact, the vampire issues a single, one-word command that must be obeyed instantly. The order must be clear and straightforward — freeze, jump, run, stop, fall, cough, blink and so forth. If the command is ambiguous or confusing, the subject might respond slowly or perform the task poorly. Further, commands are always interpreted (within reason) in the subject’s best interests. #'Mesmerize' This allows the Kindred to implant a false thought or suggestion into the subject’s subconscious mind. The power requires not only eye contact but intense concentration and precise wording, so both the user and the subject must be free from distraction. The Kindred may activate the imposed thought or command immediately, or a stimulus that activates the suggestion at a later date. The victim must be able to understand the vampire. The Kindred must maintain eye contact only as long as it takes to implant the suggestion or idea. #'Molding the Mind' A vampire with this power can literally delve into a subject’s mind, stealing or reshaping memories at whim. The power, as with all uses of Dominate, requires eye contact. The vampire acts much like a hypnotist, asking direct questions to draw answers from the subject, and then describing in detail any new memories she wishes to impose on the victim. More in-depth or ingrained memories are much harder to change. #'Conditioning' Through constant veiled whispers, subtle hints and frequent sustained manipulation, a vampire can slowly render a particular victim substantially more suggestible. Conditioning is normally used only on favored or valuable servants and, over sufficient time, makes the character’s efforts to Dominate a subject far easier while making it harder for any other Kindred to do so. This task, however, is a monumental one - it can take weeks or even years to achieve fully. #'Domination' By this point, the Kindred need not rely on spoken commands and limited understanding. With the mere locking of the victim’s gaze, the vampire can utterly supplant the subject’s own psyche with her own, possessing the subject like a malevolent spirit. Once the Kindred has crushed the victim’s will, she literally takes over the body, inhabiting it and controlling it as easily as she does her own. Her mind now resides within the victim, and her own body falls into a torpor-like state, becoming indistinguishable from a true corpse. '' Majesty '' - One of the most legendary powers of the undead is the ability to attract, sway and control the emotions of others, especially those of mortals. Majesty is perhaps the most versatile of Disciplines, for its potential uses and applications are both varied and multitudinous. The more savvy the practitioner, the more use he can get out of each of the Discipline’s levels. Majesty can be used on crowds, with the only condition being that the victims are able to see the user - eye contact helps, but it isn't a must. Those who practice Majesty are then permanently better (but not nearly as good as using the Discipline makes them) speakers - maybe not in actual speech, but to the hearing of their audience. Majesty's powers consist of the following: #'Awe' This power makes the user seem exponentially more charismatic and magnetic than he normally is. The force of his personality issues forth in waves, drawing people to him like moths to a flame. Perhaps the greatest use for Awe is its ability to facilitate public speaking or debate. Whatever the vampire says, people are likely to lend serious credence to his position and views, and even the staunchest opponents gladly hear him out. #'Revelation' The allure and reassurance of a Kindred with this power is enough to make others forego caution and share their innermost feelings and secrets. A few complimentary or compassionate words or a heartfelt look from the vampire can break down a person’s prudence and fear, inspiring a desire to share deep feelings or dark secrets in an upwelling of affection or release. #'Entrancement' Using this power, the Kindred warps the emotional state of the subject, making him a willing servant of the vampire. Subjects retain their sense of identity and free will, believing that every instinct to serve and admire comes of their own volition. When the duration of an Entrancement ends, however, confusion and displacement arise, often leading to mixed feelings. #'Summoning' This rather potent power allows the vampire to call any individual he knows personally to his side. In short, the vampire reaches out with the force of his personality and makes a colleague, acquaintance, rival or outright enemy know without doubt that he wishes that person to attend him at once. There is no limit on the distance or range of this power, but summoning someone halfway around the world takes time, even under the best of circumstances. #'Sovereignty' This augments the power of a vampire’s personal deportment to incredible levels. The newly empowered mien inspires devotion, respect and fear in those who stand in the vampire’s proximity. The weak-willed supplicate themselves for the chance to serve, and the stout of heart find themselves at a loss to do anything but acquiesce. Sovereignty’s power influences decisions, breaks hearts, cripples confidence and shakes the ambitious to the foundations of their determination. The vibe the vampire gives off makes others quick to surrender, and the thought of risking his displeasure quails even the heartiest souls. Raising one’s voice to a sovereign Kindred seems unthinkable; aggression upon him seems impossible. '' Nightmare '' - There’s no question that one of the foremost powers of legendary vampires is the ability to strike fear in the hearts of mortal men. Also born of mortal existence, other now-supernatural beings are susceptible. Fear is a fact of existence that transcends any origins. Vampires who delve into the dark side of their being — often exploring the Beast or what it means to be monstrous — invest in the Discipline of Nightmare. They learn to bear that which is terrifying or unholy about their spirits, manifesting their inhumanity in their appearance or letting unfortunate onlookers peer deep into the creatures’ depraved souls. Those who practice Nightmare can send chills down the spine of just about anyone with the mere intention of a hard look - maybe not enough to scare them, but enough to set them on edge. Nightmare is: #'Monstrous Countenance' The true face of a vampire is a frightening thing, indeed - made all the more terrifying by the assistance of this entirely unsubtle Nightmare power. When a Kindred activates Monstrous Countenance, he does so in conjunction with a ferocious baring of fangs and a raspy, malevolent hiss. The result is a visage most foul, one that can make stalwart foes cower at the vampire’s feet. #'Dread' No longer must the vampire rely upon brutish, blunt means of striking fear; they now possess the ability to bring fear up from the inside of the victim, a creeping sense of rising panic and paranoia, until the victim is consumed with their fear. #'Eye of the Beast '''A use of the primal fear one has for a superior predator, Eye of the Beast shows the victim just what the vampire truly is, if only for a moment - a vicious, hateful Beast, set to tear them limb from limb. This power requires eye contact to use. #'Shattering the Mind''' No description can be given to this level of Nightmare mastery other than inhumane brutality. And yet, the power is horribly insidious for affecting only a victim’s mind, leaving the body untouched. The vampire confronts a subject with her greatest fear, driving her away in complete and total fear. #'Mortal Fear' At this point, fear is no longer a tool for driving people away, or breaking down their defenses - it has become a weapon, intent on causing bodily harm to the victim. He ages prematurely, his hair turns white and his heart stops temporarily — or permanently. Even other vampires can be affected. They’re reminded of what fear meant back during their breathing days, no matter how long ago those days might have been. The subject must be able to see the vampire employing this power for it to take effect. Obfuscate - Night-dwellers, predators by nature and keepers of the Masquerade, vampires are inherently (and necessarily) creatures of secrecy and stealth. From hiding minute objects to the ability to appear as someone else to the power to fade from sight entirely, the Discipline of Obfuscate grants the Kindred uncanny powers of concealment, stealth and deception. Obfuscate clouds the mind in practice. For example, a character hiding an object by using this Discipline doesn’t actually make the object disappear, nor does someone using the Discipline to hide himself truly vanish. However, due to their intense practice with disappearance, a practitioner of this Discipline can be harder to see in poor circumstances of sight or hearing. Obfuscate manifests as: #'Shroud' This first level of Obfuscate allows the vampire to conceal small items, either in her grasp or on her person. If she is skilled enough, even a thorough search fails to turn up a hidden object. Increasingly larger objects might be hidden if the Discipline user is particularly adept. #'Mask of Tranquility' The Kindred masters the art of hiding himself to such a degree that he may subvert some of the stains that undeath leaves upon his soul. A vampire who knows this power can mask his Kindred nature from onlookers, leaving them without the impression that the Predator’s Taint inflicts. #'Cloak of Night' An essential expression of the Kindred’s secretive nature, Cloak of Night allows a vampire to literally fade from sight, becoming completely invisible to observers. Though it’s easiest to invoke the capability out of sight, Cloak of Night is so potent that it allows the vampire to vanish even under direct observation. #'The Familiar Stranger' This power allows the character to assume the image of whomever the subject most expects to see under the circumstances in which they meet. The character has no say in whom he “becomes.” In fact, he is not even immediately aware of what aspect he is perceived to have, unless the target gives the identity away through verbal or behavioral clues. For this reason, The Familiar Stranger is best used under circumstances when contact between the character and the subject is likely to be brief. Otherwise, the character runs a substantial risk of giving the deception away through improper behavior. #'Gemini's Mirror' This power grants the user to completely vanish - but more than that, it allows them to remain completely visible. This is through the use of a Fetch - a being created specifically for the use of representing the vampire while they are away. When the vampire ceases to concentrate on maintaining the Fetch, he reappears and the Fetch just as suddenly vanishes. Obtenebration - Even among monsters, some are treated with contempt. This is how practitioner of Obtenebration are seen - with the kind of suspicion humans reserve for those they believe to be witches; it is the weaving of shadows into horrible constructs, used to trick and terrify the enemies that the vampire may have - they can only be beaten with sunlight. Those who practice Otenebration have become so in-tune with the dark that they can see in even the blackest of nights. Their other abilities are: #'Shadow Play' Allowing the vampire to bend shadows, then can make shapes out of them and even bend them into three-dimensional objects. These objects, however, have no tangibility - they can be reached straight through. #'Shroud of Shadow' The vampire creates a massive cloud of darkness over a (not terribly large, but not inconsiderable) area - and from this, use it to their advantage with other abilities concerning it. #'Nightshade' The Kindred forms a solid object out of intangible shadow - be it a weapon, a key, whatever they should need - for a short period of time. This requires the majority of his focus to maintain. #'Shadowstep' A Kindred has the ability to teleport from shadow to shadow, so long as they can see it, and it is large enough to hide their entire form within it. #'Midnight Aegis' Pulling shadows from around them, the Kindred forms himself a solid suit of armor that is impenetrable against anything save sunlight and fire. This only lasts as long as the vampire maintains the energy to keep it up, even as the armor saps away energy with every hit it takes. Protean - Easily one of the most overtly spectacular of the gifts of the Damned, the Discipline of Protean is the study of physical metamorphosis and transformation. The nature of this power is hotly debated among the Kindred, for its abilities are so varied while simultaneously stemming from no obvious aspect of the Curse. Whatever its cause or origin, Protean allows its masters to assume virtually any form or shape. Over time, the Protean can slowly change their shape to anything their heart desires. Active abilities include: #'Claws of the Beast' The vampire’s nails grow into long, fearsome talons, capable of rending bone and flesh alike. This power them truly fearsome combatants, and other Kindred tend to give them a wide berth. Not every vampire’s claws look the same. Some are modeled after real-world animals’, such as wolves’, tigers’ or the talons of birds of prey, while other claws seem to have no natural correlative at all - they are simply horrible creations of their master's mind. #'Meld' While only able to do so with soil at first, with time and experience a vampire can learn how to conjoin with other elements - or, really, anything inanimate. While so interred, the character is immune to threat of harm from the sun’s rays, or to any physical attack as his corporeal form is actually merged with that of the substance itself. #'Skin-Walk' Using this power, the vampire can take on the form of any person she has ever some into physical contact with - her form changes to that person, or even a conglomeration of persons, for as long as she can maintain focus enough to do so. This is often hard, as skin-walking is most often used in tandem with fooling someone. #'Feral Form' Now more than human, the vampire takes the form of an animal - and while doing so, loses a part of himself. The animalistic part of his nature takes over, though he still has conscious control over his action. His more sentient nature returns to him when he leaves this form, but if spent too long in the form, can dissipate slowly, until nothing is left. #'Mist' This power enables a Kindred to transform his entire body into a fine, chilling mist. As a small cloud of vapor, the character can float along above the ground at his normal Speed, slipping under doors and in between screens with ease. Although especially strong winds can divert him from his desired course for a time, not even gale-force winds can fully disperse his misty essence. Resilience - Another of the undifferentiated abilities, Resilience is the ability of a vampire to seem invulnerable; it is as though his skin is made of iron. As the vampire becomes more and more in-tune with this Discipline, he becomes harder and harder to injure, even with intense beatings. He is still just as susceptible, though, to the sun and fire. Vigor - Vigor is the inhuman strength that is often associated with vampires. Like Celerity and Resilience, it has no defined states of different levels - with use and practice, they are able to lift things that normal Kindred would shrink from. Category:Kindred Lore Category:Races